


You Satisfy All I Need

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sorry Not Sorry, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy might not be a succubus but he isn't above a bit of seducing to get his boyfriend to be a bit more adventurous in the bedroom. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Satisfy All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ты даешь мне все, что нужно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747736) by [efinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie)



> Originally posted for LJ's smallfandomfest prompt: It's more than enough. Posted originally on my LJ in June 2011.

“It’s more than enough, Hellboy.” John insisted.

“Aw, but come on, Boyscout.” Hellboy continued with his whining. “Haven’t you ever wondered what it would feel like?”

“Honestly, no, never,” John looked pointedly at the half-demon. “If you’re really that curious, then you can screw yourself with your tail. I’m sure it’s agile enough.”

Hellboy’s tail, the subject of their conversation, swayed to the side as Hellboy stared at in question for a moment before continuing. “Myers, it’s smaller than my dick but you don’t have a problem with me putting that inside you.”

“Hellboy,” John sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “There’s a difference.”

“Which is?” Hellboy baited.

“You use your tail in battles sometimes, right?” Hellboy nodded and John continued. “Right, so you’ve hurt demons with your tail before. You’ve never hurt demons with your penis.”

Hellboy smirked. “I probably could if the opportunity came up.”

“Hellboy!” John looked outraged. “Now you’re making me second guess if I even want that inside me again.”

Hellboy’s eyes went wide and his mouth closed as he panicked at the very suggestion. And then a smirk crossed his face as an idea hit him which would allow him to get his way, as per usual. John caught Hellboy’s look and found that he was the one who was really starting to panic.

“What are you planning?” John accused.

“I have no idea what you mean, Myers.” Hellboy stated calmly.

“Hellboy, you’re half demon; you can’t pull off the innocent look.” John reminded.

Hellboy’s smirk seemed to widen. “You’re right; the innocent look just doesn’t seem to fit me. I’m much better at being sexy, huh, Boyscout?” Hellboy shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders to drop to the ground, scattering the cats from his feet.

John swallowed, already feeling the room begin to get hotter. “Hellboy, if you think you can seduce me into getting your way…” John trailed off, not knowing how to end his threat since he was well aware of Hellboy’s ability to do exactly that. He was truly well fucked in this situation.

“Seduce you? Who said anything about seducing you? I was just going to do some lifting, work on my arms,” Hellboy stretched his arms over his head, purposefully flexing his biceps and triceps. “Maybe work a bit on my abs too.” He lifted his shirt up, revealing his toned abdominals. “Do you think I need to work on them? I think I might be getting a bit weak.” He ran his hand up over his defined muscles.

John groaned as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Hellboy grinned triumphantly and removed his shirt completely. “Come here, Myers.” John approached without any further motion and Hellboy knew that he had the human exactly where he wanted him when John’s hands began to roam up and over his body.

“See, John, my whole body is a weapon,” Hellboy pointed out. “But you know I would never hurt you. You got nothing to worry about.”

“You’re so full of yourself.” John whispered even as he continued to admire Hellboy’s fit body.

“Myers, I just feel like it could help prepare you a bit better. I don’t want to hurt you so if this can help things then I wanna do that, for you.” Hellboy ran his left hand up and down John’s back. “Plus, well, it would be really hot.” John chuckled and Hellboy grinned victoriously.

Long moments later, John was a thoroughly rumpled, sweaty mess of bruises and bite marks. He couldn’t remember much about how they’d gotten there. All he could remember was intense pleasure as Hellboy’s hot hands and hotter mouth roved over various points of his body. He could remember putting his own hands and mouth on Hellboy’s body, although his red skin prevented the marks to show, and hearing the half demon’s rough growls of pleasure. They went well with his own yells of satisfaction

Now, John stared up at the bigger being that knelt over him, gazing down at him intently. John shivered at the look in Hellboy’s eyes. “I want you,” Hellboy’s rough voice flowed over John’s face as the demon rumbled the statement. John could feel Hellboy’s tail rubbing up and down over his thighs. “Please?” Hellboy asked softly.

John grunted as he gave in. “Okay, yes, just don’t stop touching me.” 

“Deal,” Hellboy murmured as he bent down and began to nibble again at John’s neck. 

John moaned and arched his neck back to allow Hellboy more room to work. His hands roamed over Hellboy’s back and he dug his fingers into the skin and muscles when he felt Hellboy’s tail start to wiggle into him. He tried not to concentrate on the unfamiliar feeling but found that it was similar to two of Hellboy’s fingers, except without the calluses. 

It slithered farther up into him and John gasped as it rubbed against his prostate. He groaned and threw his head back even farther into the pillow under him. Hellboy lifted away from his neck and licked his lips as he watched his tail move even deeper into John’s willing body. He caught John’s eyes and grinned. 

“Like it, huh, Myers?” Hellboy prompted as he made his tail twitch against John’s walls.

John moaned and scrambled at the sheets for something to hold onto. “Yes,” John admitted with a gasp. 

“I knew you would,” Hellboy leaned down for a quick kiss and then began to rub his hard length against John’s own. “See how good this feels? And if I don’t fuck you, then it means you won’t be so sore tomorrow and we can have even more sex.”

“Too much talking,” John growled as he gripped Hellboy’s shoulders and shoved himself down onto more of Hellboy’s tail. Hellboy grinned and continued to press against John’s body, moaning himself as he felt John writhe underneath him. 

They continued to shift and buck around on the bed, both breathing heavily and groaning together. “Oh, Hellboy,” John moaned as he felt Hellboy’s hard cock rub against his own, the pressure and friction adding to the intense pleasure from his prostate being repeatedly stroked. 

“John,” Hellboy grunted as he continued to thrust against John’s body. John shifted, thrusting up to press harder against Hellboy which had the demon’s tail sliding even deeper into John’s body. 

They both groaned and then John shook as he came, splashing between their bodies. Hellboy moaned at the warmth and added slickness which helped him reach his own peak with a low growl deep within his throat. Hellboy moved, pulling his tail out of John’s body as he rolled onto his back, panting with a large grin on his face. 

Turning to look at Hellboy, John pushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead. “Don’t say it,” John threatened as he took one look at Hellboy’s expression.

“What are you talking about?” Hellboy’s grin only widened as he rolled his head to the side to meet John’s eyes.

“Don’t say anything about your tail and how you knew I would love it or anything like that.” John poked Hellboy in the chest. 

Hellboy moved his hands behind his head and ran his tail over his chest where their collective cum stuck. “Alright, I won’t say a thing.” He then moved his tail over to John’s chest, running the now sticky tip over a nipple. “I think what we just did and how much you screamed in ecstasy spoke for itself.”

John sighed and groaned. “I don’t know why I put up with you sometimes.”

“My rocking body,” Hellboy smirked.

Snorting, John rolled over to press against Hellboy’s side. “Oh yeah, because I know it’s not your charming personality.”

“Hey,” Hellboy chuckled as he wrapped his tail around John’s waist and pulled one hand out from under his head to pull him closer. “Maybe you just like me because I get you hot and sticky.”

“That’s definitely not it,” John stuck his tongue out. “I hate this.” John pressed his forehead against Hellboy’s chest as he moved closer. “I’m so comfortable in your arms that I don’t want to move, but I hate the feeling of sperm on me.”

“But I know which one wins out.” Hellboy pressed a kiss to John’s head. 

“Yeah,” John smiled as he closed his eyes. “And that’s why you have to help scrub me off in the shower when we wake up.”

Hellboy closed his own eyes. “And that’s more than enough of a reason for me to wake up.” Some of the cats in Hellboy’s room slowly began to gather around on the bed as the two fell asleep curled around one another.


End file.
